Secret Of An Angel's Soul
by FracturedRoses
Summary: She was just some girl working in a crappy diner until two FBI agents showed up asking strange questions. Now she doesn't know up from down and a certain angel has her spinning in circles. Castiel/Oc "Some of us are kissed by angels but some of us never think to pucker." * ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

_Summer_

It's just ink printed on paper. Nobody could care less about the Ink, it's the feelings of sunshine on your skin and the smell of freshly mowed grass mixed with the sweet scent of daffodils wafting through the air. It's your first job at a crappy diner and a weekend at a resort hotel in Europe as well as an idea, a fantasy shared by those stuck within the walls of an educational facility. Summer is just ink, but it's the memories behind the ink that give the word so much power. For me, it's the unforseen events that would occur during one paticular summer that would change how i looked at that word for as long as i live.

"Two coffees, a sunday special with a sid'a bacon and a three cheese omlett with a sid'a hashbrowns." Read doloris from a grease stained paper.

I nodded while maintaing a balancing act of trays in my hands. Doloris pointed her chubby thumb out the kitchen doors.

"Table 10."

I nodded again."Thanks..Could you um...Get the door for me please?"

With her everpresent frown deepening she waddled over to the gray door and held it open with her other hand on her fat roll of a hip. That digusting piss yellow dress complieted her butter yellow teeth and ratty black hair so well. However the vomit purple nail polish wasnt working with her scarlette red lipstick as successfully.

_Pig _I thought to myself as she chewed on her gum noisly in my ear as i passed.

_Table 10...Table 10...Table 1- oh! ._ A young man in his 20's sat talking uncomfortably with a small man in a trench coat. The young man had a smooth masculine jaw with blue green eyes set above high cheek bones that twinkled with hidden mischeif. Any other waitress would be fawning over him like dogs in heat but luckily i had more self control than that, just barely enough. The man across from him was a little less glamerous, in fact he looked homeless. His more feminine jaw was lightly stubbled and his hair looked like the wind had taken no mercy and had torn it apart. His mouth was set tight into a frown and his eyes were a deep ocean blue that hid wisdom in their briny depths. He was handsome to, in his own young man in his twenties brightened when he saw the plate of food balanced in my hand.

"Two coffees," I sat the steaming mugs down on the table, "One sunday special with a side of bacon." I sat the plate down in front of the practically drooling potential underwear model.

"And one three cheese omlette with a side of hashbrowns" I sat the plate in front of the melancholic man whos expression loosened into confusion at the presented dish.

"Enjoy!" I gave the mandatory cheesy waitress smile and moved to return to behind the counter when i noticed a faint glow coming from the melancholic mans back. An organic shape was faintly outlined but for the life of me i could not figure out exactly what that shape was.

"Thanks-" The young man said something else but i couldn't hear him over the the food he shoveled eagerly into his mouth.

"Yea yea," I said distracted. "No problem." Giving the mans back a lingering look, which the young man picked up on, i slowly walked away in wonder.

Behind me i heard the young man chuckle.

"_I think she digs you man."_

_"Dean...I do not understand. How does one 'dig' another without the uses of a metal instrument?"_

I heard the inevitable slap of what i assume is the young man's hand meeting his forhead. Quickly i slapped my hand over my mouth not only to stifle my laughter but to hid my growing blush.

_ Is he serious? _

Behind the counter i Descretely turned my head and saw the young man talking sternly with the melancholic man who's face remained as confused as ever. I couldn't help but giggle at the cute expression. He was kind of cute, with those enticing blue eyes. Like the water sinking in a shower drain i felt myself feeling an irresistable pull into those wise bottomless eyes that pierced something deeper than my skin. Without realizing it i slowly leaned forward on my fore arms towards the source of the strong gravitational pull. A sharp jab in my side snapped me out of my daze.

"_Andy!"_

Loretta, one of my older friends was looking out at table ten while fidgeting with her long curly brown locks. I couldn't help but stare at her bulbous red lips as she spoke.

"Who is he?" She whispered.

"Who is who?"

She rolled her eyes, as if the answer were obvious.

"_Him."_ Her eyes darted back and forth motioning to the young man still talking to the confused man in the trench coat.

"Oh, him." I shrugged."I don't know, why don't you go ask him?"

She bit her lip and fiddled with ridiculously large pink and black striped bow on the uniform neckline.

"How am i suppose to be cute in this..this" She made a hand gesture around the uniform. "Disaster!"

The uniform was hot pink with puffy princess style shoulders and slight discolored ruffles at the hem that were obviously added by someone with horrible eye sight. The dress smelled like old fried grease and mold and that was enough to make anyone close enough to smell it gag. The Apron, once a clean white had faded into mildewy yellow with mysterious brown stains all over it.

"Well...keep his attention on your face then."

"How!"

"That's your problem not mine."

"_Andyyyyy!"_ She whined, "This could be my future husband at stake!"

Ah the familiar future husband ruse. I wasn't falling for it again, no way in hell.

"He's not going to be your future anything if you don't go out and fetch him!"

"Fetch him? i'm not a dog!"

"Really? You always seemed like a bitch to me." I teased. She slapped my arm playfully.

"Come on Andy be serious."

I grabbed the coffee pot off the coffee maker and handed it to her.

"Oh no no no i can't go over there, not while i look like this!"

_ It's not that bad!_

Is what i wanted to say but trying to convince a diva that they look fine was like try to convince an apple it was blue. I took the coffee pot back with a roll of the eyes and walked past her towards table ten.

_ God! She's thirty five years old and she's acting like she's in second grade with a crush on the teacher._

I know i shouldn't be talking, my lovelife was no where near as successful as hers. Naturally, i just happened to have expectations to high for men to meet and i wasn't very attractive. Short untameable natural red hair that i had cut pixie style with freckles decorating every inch of the bridge of my nose.

"Refills?"

Loretta's crush nudged his coffee cup in my direction with a grateful smile. After i filled his cup i turned to the melancholic man who stared at me with facination and wonder like a kid seeing his first christmas.

_What's he staring at? Oh god please tell me i didn't smear grease on my face!_

I wiped my cheek while i went to refill the melancholic man's coffee cup, which when i went to refill i noticed it hadn't been touched. Pushing aside my utter confusion, politely i asked them if they needed anything although it was more directed to the melancholic man who furrowed his eyebrows in deep confusion.

"Ah yes actually" The model like man replied reaching into coat pocket while clearing his throat in an over exaggerated way. The melancholic man realized his line of focuse and quickly composed himself.

"What can i do for you?"

The young man pulled out his FBI badge,"I'm agent Dean van halen this is my partner Eddie vascone we'd just like to ask you a few questions."

I sat down the coffee pot. "About what?"

Dean made a gesture to the booth across from him. "Have a seat."

Awkwardly i sat next to Eddie who avoided looking in my general direction.

"Have you seen anything out of the ordinary around here?"

"Out of the ordinary like how?"

"Well, cold spots, flickering lights, mysterious scratches?"

I leaned in close,"Listen you didn't hear this from me but, the only scratches you hear around this places are from the rats."

Dean blinked rapidly."_Rats?_"

I nodded."Yea, There's an infestation of them in the kitchen in the storage room. As for the flickering lights this place has been around since before christ was born so that's a given." I said sarcastically.

Eddie looked at me ."That is not physically possible."

Dean cut me off before i could retort. "There are _rats _in the kitchen? Where my food just came from there were rats scurrying all over it?"

"Be lucky that's all that happened, if the guys in the back know you were a fed there would be spit in your sandwhich to."

Dean made a gagging sound in the back of his throat. It was quite the comical site. Without another word he made a bee line for the bathrooms, leaving a trail of dust in his wake. I blinked at the spot where he was five seconds ago.

"I hope this doesn't get me fired..." I muttered.

Eddie beside me was silently looking out the window, the light softly caressed the curves and contours of his face.

"Hey!"

Unluckily for me Doloris strolled out of the kitchen with a couple orders in her harpy claws. She gestured in the air.

"These ord'as aren't gonna deliv'ah themselves!"

"Oh shit!" I swore.

Eddie turned to face me.

"I'm so sorry! I have to get back to work!" I pulled out a pen from my pocket and wrote down my phone number on a napkin and handed it to eddie, who took it and looked at it like it was in a foreign languange.

"If you or your partner have anymore questions i'd be happy to answer them, just call this number."

Hurridly i rushed over to Doloris who, once again, jammed her sausage like thumb in the direction of the kitchen.

* * *

"Ugh!" I huffed and collapsed onto my poor excuse of a bed, it was nothing short of a box spring mattress with a thin dollar store sheet and a quilt my grandmother made me for my fifth birthday.

_I work day and night all for the world's shittiest pay, compliments of the worlds shittiest diner._

I reached into my pocket for my cell phone and checked to see if by any chance i had been contacted by those two feds i saw at the diner. Not a txt nor missed call. lazily i threw my phone onto a pile of my dirty clothes and picked up a couple pieces of computer paper and a clip board. I grabbed a pencil from under my pillow pet (It was my brother's.) and began to attempt an angel sketch again. Midway through the sketch i ran into a common problem, for some reason i can never shape the feathers right. Agitated i began to erase the wing when the nub of the pencil met the paper.

"Damn it!"

_Note to self: when at dollar store buy a pack of eraser._

Sighing to myself i sat the clip board and paper aside and laid on my back, staring boredly at the ceiling. I thought back to the two FBi agents and wondered what in the hell they were looking for.

Review please :3 I hope Castiel seemed in character, Dean too.


	2. Nuclear Kidneys

"There they are again!" Loretta said, chewin her gum obnoxiously.

True enough FBI Agents Dean and Eddie sat in the same table as yesterday but this time they were a little more hush hush with their conversation.

"Hmm. Maybe they came for the view." I said.

"Maybe i should give them a closer look." She grabbed the trays with their orders and as she passed me she whispered in my ear.

"_You've been eyeing the guy in the trench coat all day. Make a move sugar before he gets taken."_

My jaw instantly dropped.

_Was she mad?! No way i was going over there!_

She winked and made her way over to the table where dean perked up instantly seeing her with a c cup chest and tray full of greasy, artery clogging food. Eddie stared at Dean with tight lips and stern eyes. If i had a partner act lewdly like that while working on a federal case i'd be pissed too.

_It must be so exciting to track down the bad guys and save tons of people._

Sometimes i wish i could have a life like that. A life spent to making a difference in the lives of innocent people rather than a life living in a shitty apartment with a shitty job watching shitty sitcoms while eating shitty ice cream. However i had no skill in the investigation area, i couldn't pick out the tiniest detail that could put a man in jail nor could i fit pieces that seemed unrealated together by a single act or piece of evidence, and the area i did have skill in didn't make you alot of money unless you were Donatello or Leonardo Da vinci.

A slight movement out of the corner of my eye caught my attention. It was that faint shape on Eddie's back moving and twitching in the confining space of the booth. It was such a familiar shape but for the life of me i couldn't place what it was.

_This is going to drive me insane_

A flash of lightning highlighted the shape with an almost etheral glow.

"Oh No.."

"What's the matter?" Asked peter, a fellow waiter who joined me at the cash register.

I jumped 10 feet in the air,"PETER, Jesus, What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be waiting tables?"

He shrugged

"Service is slow. Now what's all this _Oh no_ about?"

"My shift is about to end and it's going to start raining."

He raised an eyebrow.

"I walk home." I clarified. He 'ah-ed' and gave me a back pat of pity.

"Why don't you ask Loretta to give you a lift."

"We live on opposite sides of town. Besides, i think she's going to be busy tonight." I said, eyeing Lorettas cheesy 'I-so-want-your-body' smile which was aimed at agent Dean.

Maybe, if she wasn't too busy, i could probably call my grandmother and ask her if she could possibly go out of her way to come get me but forcing my fragile grandmother out this weather didn't sit well with me. I bit my nails and stared out the window at the rain, contemplating how in the hell i was getting back home.  
_I guess i'm getting a free shower._

"I'll just walk home..", I huffed.

I brushed past peter to where my coat was waiting for me on the rusty coat rack. I grabbed it, slipped it on and turned to Loretta, still flirting with Dean and i smiled, silently happy that now, she couldn't complain to me about having cobwebs between her legs. My eyes slipped to eddie who was staring at me, eyes squinted and mouth slightly agape like i had just preformed a magic trick that he couldn't quite figure out. The etheral shape behind him perked up in alarm when he snapped out of he daze and realized i'd caught him staring. Dean also noticed eddie's eyes boring into mine and teased him by saying, "You makin' moon eyes at that waitress?" While jerking his thumb in my direction.

Eddie's brow crinkled before a brief look of understanding corssed his face, followed by a firm jaw and a hard stare at Dean. He didn't need to speak for me to figure out he didn't appreciate the comment from his partner. It was funny, the way he silently reprimanded Dean reminded me of a mother reprimanding her child.

I saw the etheral shape tuck closely into his back.

I shook my head.

_There are no shapes, i've just been working a little too hard lately. I must go home and rest my head._

I felt eyes on me once again when i opened the door and stepped out into the rain.

* * *

"aa-aaa-AACHO!"

On the other end of the line i heard my boss wince.

"Sorry Guiseppe."

"Just heal up and hurry back, we're already low on waitresses this month i can't keep forcing double duty on the waitresses i have."

"I know, i know i'm sorry, you know i'd be there if this wasn't serious."

"I know. before i let you go, there's one other thing i need to speak to you about."

"What is it?"

There was a moment of silence before Guiseppe spoke quietly.

"Is there something you need to tell me?"

The question left me confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"Those FBI goons Lorettas leg humpin have been askin about you. They're real shady that pair."

"Guiseppe you know me, my slate is clean as a whistle, except maybe that time i got arrested for beating the shit out of a drunkard for harassing some girl, but he was asking for it."

"All right all right, i trust you. Get some rest, hopefully i'll see you tommorow morning."

"Yea, Hopefully, Bye"

I hung up my crappy cell phone and dropped it onto the pile of dirty clothes next to my lumpy stained mattress of a bed. I pulled the covers up to my chin, wondering what in god's name would Ed and Dean want?

_Probably more Information about the rat problem._

I winced as a burning sensation emerged from where my kidney was located. It felt like someone was carving it out with a fire poker, red and glowing with heat from the fire it was pulled from.

_What on earth?_

I clutched at my side in agony as the burning sensation increased, the inferno in my kidney felt like something trying to force it's way in, splitting my kidney at the seems from the inside. I looked down at the spot and screamed in terror, underneath my fingers my kidney was _glowing_. Beneath the skin my kidney was erupting in a hot glow of white light, the light traveling slowly through my veins all over my body creating a white spider web pattern on my skin.

_It hurts...God it hurts..._

My thoughts were fading as my pain tolerance was pushed over the edge, my body was going numb and a film of haze covered my eyes.

I laid in my crappy bed, burning, numbing, sobbing, until my body decided i had, had enough and i passed out.

* * *

Castiel and dean stared at the man, Dean with a look of confusion and Cas with a small frown.

"She...She was...N-no she IS...An angel..She...Saved me.."

Dean furrowed his eye brows.

"Let me run this back to you, you follow a girl into an alley, lookin for a little somethin somethin, this girl catches you, beats you to hell, and you say she _saved_ you?"

The man stared at him nonchalantly, nodding solemly.

Dean threw his hands in the air.

"Am i missing something here?"

The man shook his head.

"No i don't think so."

Dean sent him a look of dissaproval as he muttered obscenities under his breath. Castiel kneeled down in front of the man, studying his expression.

"He isn't lying"

"Yea, well i know that!"

"But he's wrong."

Both men turned to look at him.

"Some lady blasts bright white light at the guy and than vanishes into thin air? How is she not an angel?"

Castiel was silent for a minute, racking his brain, his memories for anything that could tell him what exactly was going on. That's when he felt it, the surge of pure energy flowing from a destination not to far from their position in the mental health clinic. The energy was chaotic, rising and falling without any control whatsoever, the amount of energy alone was enough to make cas stumble, but the energy was as orderly as it was chaotic and that prodded Castiel's senses. It wasn't the fact that he had never felt this before that startled him, it was the fact that he _knew_ exactly where and what the energy was and judging from the slight tinge of sulfur in the air he wasn't the only one who knew it was there. Castiel got up hurridly from the floor and made a bee line for the door where dean stepped in front of him.

"Whoa, hey, Where are you going?"

"Dean, We need to find her, she's in danger."

Dean's eyes widened and he felt his hunter instincts fired up.

"What kind of danger? and why?"

Castiel firmly pressed his lips together.

"Dean there's no time-"

"Then make time. No we don't go anywhere until you give me some answers."

Castiel sighed exasperatedly, the smell of sulfur fading quickly, they were already advancing.

"Over time some angels stationed on earth become 'assimilated' into human life. They get a house, a job, and in most of these cases, this isn't enough to sastify the craving."

Dean looked at him funny,"_Craving_?"

"Imagine you haven't eaten for days, weeks, and suddenly you come across an endlless supply of food that you can taste but you can never feel full and you can't stop eating."

Dean paused for a minute to process the analogy.

"So, it's like if you give a mouse a cookie?"

Castiel stared at him befuddled, "I don't understand that referance."

"It's a bo- nevermind."

"Once angels get a taste of human emotions they want more, they want human things, they want to be human and in rare cases angels preform one of the most disobediant acts an angel of the lord could make. Offspring with humans."

"You mean angels coming down here and have demi-angel babies?"

"Yes."

"why is this the first one we've encountered? Haven't angels been down here since the birthday suit days?"

"Angel human hybrids are unnatural and highly frowned upon, creating one is punishable by death. The last hybrid was killed thousands of years ago-"

"Or so you thought."

"Which is why we need to leave now, Dean. All the power of an angel and the posessability of a human is dangerous in the wrong hands."

Dean let one word slip through his lips.

"Demons."

Castiel nodded.

"Cas, fly there right now and make sure she's ok, i'll catch up with you."

Castiel nodded and vanished.

* * *

When Andy woke up she was laying sideways on her mattress, hot, sore and parched. She pushed herself off the ground and stood up shakily, still slightly delirious from the pain, and wobbled towards her kitchen.

"_Water_", She rasped.

As her legs began to quiver and buckle she leaned on the counter, drowsily, she reached for a glass and filled it up with water. Andy didn't even get a sip before the glass shattered in her hands, the shards miraculously not even cutting the skin. Surprise was quickly overtaken by irratation, She aggrivatedly stared at the broken shards sprawled across the floor and decided she just didn't feel like cleaning it up yet. She grabbed another glass, gentlier this time, and filled it with water. The cool liquid slid down her throat, quelling her thirst and lifting her body out of it's sleepy state.

All of the sudden a smell wafted through her apartment, a smell she'd only ever experienced when she opened a really old book, it was a classic musty scent. Andy hummed in content and trudged into her 'living room' so she could plop non gracefully onto her squeaky mattress where she would watch static dominated TV. Right as she left her kitchen she froze, the memory of her kidney going nuclear smacked into her like a freight train. With cautious hands she reached down and gradually lifted her shirt, gasping as she ran her fingers over the smooth unmarred skin, silently growing concerned, whether it was over her own body or her mental health she wasn't sure. A wave of exaustion hit her and suddenly, her mattress was looking like cloud 9

Andy reached her mattress and lowered herself onto it, careful not to jostle her kidney, just in case it wasn't done with it's tantrum. With her nuclear kidney stable she laid her head onto her lumpy pillow and snuggled into her thick Blanket. Just as she allowed her eye lids to drop her door was busted off it's hinges and the smell of ancient books flooded the room. Before she could comprehend the situation or even see her assailent her blankets were ripped off her and she was lifted by the strong hand on her arm onto her feet.

"What the hell-_Eddie? Eddie Vascone?_"

Castiel ignored her terrified stare and spoke to her firmly.

"You are in immediate danger, we must go. I'll take you to somewhere safe."

With the sound of flapping wings, Castiel and the Nephilim vanished.


End file.
